Chalkzone: NeonZone
Chalkzone: NeonZone is a Chalkzone episode from season six. In this episode, Rudy, Penny, and Snap journey to Atlantis in order to recover the missing lights which have been sparked out. Synopsis Rudy and Penny go to Bubble Field with Snap who is blowing bubbles at the Bubble Conch. Snap tries to take pictures of the bubbles, but they keep popping before the picture is taken. Penny declares that not other bubbles can pop by pictures, and physically impossible. Snap blows a bubble that shows at a reflection of the Chalkzone Crew themselves. The bubble suddenly pops as it suddenly lets all the lights of Chalkzone suddenly burst. After they witnessed this mess, Snap decides to go to Atlantis where they can fix the lights and restore them. At first, Penny thinks that how can the residents fix the lights, but realizing that in Chalkzone anything can happen and is possible, she agrees. At this point, both Blocky and Prince Patchy-Derm join them. With the help of Pip, (via Cyber-Watch) he summons a luxurious bus (or 'van' as he calls it) piloted by a robot and it's fueled by music. During the music to fuel the bus, it is revealed that Craniac 4 has stowed away in a compartment at the front of the bus and plans to control the lost inventions of Atlantis and steal Rudy's magic chalk. Once they arrive there, (accidentally crash-landing in a topiary garden) they meet the king of Atlantis, who helps the Chalkzone Crew to fix the lights using Atlantis' most advanced tech. Meanwhile, Craniac 4 escapes from the compartment and sneaks into the vault storing the weapons. After looking around at the weapons, he chooses to commandeer a hybrid of a beehive that gives a rash (seemingly at random, and a pun on the words "beehive" and the rash called a "hive") to start his diabolical scheme. Meanwhile, Blocky enjoys his bouncy house, Pip enjoys the science lab, and Prince Patchy-Derm enjoys the hall of art (the rooms each had been planning to see). In the bouncy house, there are squeaky toys, puppies and snacks for Blocky to have fun with. In the science lab, Pip enjoys the devices, a biomass-converting device that turns any household object from chalk form into regular "Earth" form, a germ-fighting, interactive, micro video game, and makes an automatic feeding device. In addition, in the Hall of Arts, Patchy-Derm journeys through paintings, is modeled by painters, and even makes his own painting, claiming to have learned more about art in his short time in Atlantis than he did while at college. However, everything goes wrong when the kids are left alone with the electrical station. The flash from the electrical currents from Chalkzone causes it to burst and they have to gear up by Rudy drawing them neon clothes. When they reveal their new outfits, the King tells them that they must save the electrical currents whatever has caused it. Snap finally blurts out the cause of it, which it the bubble that made it happen, and covers his mouth after saying that incident. The King is furious and summons the Atlantean Royal Guards to seize the gang, but Craniac 4 appears with The Beehive. Snap complains that he is afraid of bees and decides to hide, making Penny say, "Well, there goes Snap." until Rudy makes a deal to Penny to restore the lights from the blackout while she still can. Penny agrees to him and starts to find every button she can press, lever to pull, switch to flip, those simple machines might find one solution to her. Craniac 4 fires the BeeHive at Rudy, the gang, and the Atlantean Royal Guards, but is foiled when it is revealed that the weapon he had chosen only shoots ice cream. He jumps out of the tank and in frustration, says, "Jeepers, I lost!". However, the King seems delighted after Penny finally pressing a gold button that restored all the power in Chalkzone, saying, "Since you are a genius young lassie, you are bright as our national treasure!" This moment Penny was delightful as well and gives a curtsey to the King as she calls him, "Your Majesty". Finally, the King loads Rudy and his friends back onto the bus and removes the amulet, giving it to one of his soldiers to dispose of to ensure no more "visitors like these." Rudy and his gang are the only one eager to return to Chalkzone as a pack of German singing mic return from the bus, claiming that they been on this buss all along. His friends (including Snap's best friend Blocky, Pip, and even Patch-Derm) get sad throughout the song. they all start crying near the end of the song, and Rudy says that what they witnessed is just in the past, and there will be new things to explore tomorrow. By that, they all cheer as the episode ends. William and Morris: The Toucan Brothers (Subplot) William and his brother Morris are stuck in traffic at Honolulu, Hawaii. Then, his cell phone rings, and his unamed agent warns that he is going to miss today's show. William yells at Morris driving behind him for honking at him because he is trying to talk to his agent. Morris claims that it wasn't his fault, and likes to honk the horn, and they start fighting until other drivers are honking at the toucans to move out the way. William tells his agent to record the episode, but he tells him that he threw the DVD player (in current versions starting in 2016, it's his streaming device) in the trash, making him mad. His super rare eight-track also breaks. Then, the traffic lines move, but suddenly, he finds himself nowhere, and yells out "Morris! You caused it to happen and it's all your fault!" Then, he cries that this is not the only time a Lost-City had occurred. Then, he tells us that the episode is what we should watch instead of watching them suffer. Then, the toucans gets William's eight-track fixed, but not for long when it explodes again and produces smoke. William is furious that he'll never get there in time for today's show. Then, his agent interrupts him up after he has a moment. Morris begins to eat a sandwich, which his own agent, Jenny brings to him, but he finds mayonnaise on it. He tries to give it to a vulture. After this, he finds Hawaii shrunk to a very small size. Then, he finds three aliens called the Vorbs, which explain that their son, Blarp, was playing with his Shrink Machine again. The toucan yell at them that he wants their island back in full size, and he keeps saying, "There's no place like home." Sympathetic by William's crying that he wants to go home with his brother because he missed the entire story, Blarp's mother gets the Shrink Machine given from her son, and she presses the big red button control, making a tornado disaster to fix it up. Then, the toucans are glad to be back in their private island, but soon, a giant Kraken crushes him into the island showing that Blarp had possibly once again used his Shrink Machine to make the Kraken huge. Category:Season 6 Episodes Category:Season 6 (Fanon)